


Prince on Repeat [PODFIC]

by Demonic_activity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 80's Music, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Self-Acceptance, alec is a disaster gay, prince songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_activity/pseuds/Demonic_activity
Summary: Grad student Alec Lightwood moves into a new apartment with his siblings and it doesn’t take long for their new neighbor to make a big impression. Magnus Bane seems to glow whether he’s wearing glitter or not, and his free, open approach to life gives Alec the courage to do what he’d always thought was impossible – live his own truth.Or: Alec’s journey to self-acceptance, pride and love as a young gay man, set to the greatest hits of the ever iconic Prince.





	Prince on Repeat [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince on Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646263) by [discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveries/pseuds/discoveries). 



> First of all, this is all ver's fault ♥.  
> Second of all, that's mostly because she wrote an amazing story with amazing lyrical quotes by the musical genius that is Prince, so, how could I not?
> 
> Please go read her wonderful story that I attempted not to butcher with this recording. All the heartstopping phrases are hers and hers alone.
> 
> Happy listening, and let me know whether you enjoyed it!

  

 [You can listen to the podfic here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/bigbangpodfic/PrinceOnRepeatBB/PrinceOnRepeat) (it starts playing immediately)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when people come say hi, here or on [Tumblr](https://demonic-activity.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
